


The APEX Project

by Caddishstalking



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi is his own warning, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bird/Human Hybrids, Boypussy, Breeding, Bunny Kuroko Tetsuya, Captivity, Cat/Human Hybrids, Collars, Dubious Consent, Dubious Science, F/M, Food Kink, Hybrids, Impregnation, Intersex, Intersex Hybrids, Lactation, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Other, Pregnancy, Restraints, Slavery, Tiger Kagami Taiga, Unethical Experimentation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caddishstalking/pseuds/Caddishstalking
Summary: Akashi, a collector of rare hybrids, acquires a new specimen or two for his breeding projects.[Pairings and tags to be added. It's gonna be a wild ride.]
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou/Murasakibara Atsushi, Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya, Himuro Tatsuya/Kagami Taiga, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Mibuchi Reo/Murasakibara Atsushi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	The APEX Project

Akashi glanced up at the knock on the door. 

“Your tea, Master.” 

“What is it today, Tetsuya?” 

“Matcha, as you requested.” Kuroko bowed his head respectfully as he poured the steaming liquid in front of him. 

“Very good, thank you.” Akashi raised the teacup to his lips, appreciating the smell, and returned to his reading. Kuroko stood silently beside his desk, awaiting any further orders. Behind him, his tail twitched minutely.

“How are you enjoying America, Tetsuya?” 

“Very much, Master.” 

“Do you wish to know why we are here?”

“It is none of my business unless Master Akashi deems it so.”

“That is not what I asked, Tetsuya.” Akashi looked up from his book. Kuroko went ghost white, his tail twitching. “I asked if you were curious about why we came.”

Kuroko stood frozen in thought. Akashi tipped his head to the side, waiting patiently. It was not a trick; he was curious about Kuroko’s state of mind. 

The hybrid cleared his throat. “I am curious, Master. I am also wondering why Master Akashi requested my presence at his side. Was I the best option?”

Akashi stared at him for a long moment, considering. He had brought Kuroko along out of personal preference, wanting a familiar face on his travels, and out of necessity. He needed someone unassuming, calming, for the challenge ahead. 

“You were the one I wanted. Your temperament is exactly what I need for this endeavour.” Akashi sipped his tea again.

“What endeavour would that be?” Kuroko asked.

Akashi waited before answering him, marking his place on the page with a fingertip. “An Apex was recently collected from the Los Angeles area and detained under FCC regulations. Nijimura thought I would be interested in him.”

“Are we to buy him, Master?”

“He’s already bought, Tetsuya. Now we have to see if he’s healthy enough to travel.”

“Is he in poor condition, Master?”

“Information in the report is limited. We will know more when we arrive.”

“You’ve never made a poor investment before, Master. I’m sure this will prove no different.”

Akashi smiled and Kuroko smiled in turn, clearly pleased with himself. Akashi then waved him away. “Call the car, we’ll leave as soon as I finish my tea.”

“Of course, Master, right away.” Kuroko scurried to get it done. 

The door clicked shut behind him. Akashi leaned back in his chair, alone again. It was a good decision to bring along someone so meek; he was sure. Not only did Kuroko calm him, but hybrids naturally gravitated towards others of their kind. A feral hybrid would be far easier to handle if there was a trained animal close by, especially one as submissive as Kuroko. Perhaps he should have brought another type of feline just for compatibility, but he had no cats as well trained as Tetsuya. A rabbit would pose no threat to a tiger (if the reports were accurate), so Tetsuya’s own safety wouldn’t be on the line unless the tiger proved to be rabid. He’d be sedated, regardless. 

The rain started to beat against the windows behind him, startling Akashi out of his train of thought. Tea finished, he set his cup to the side and stood. He pulled on his gloves, shouldered his suit jacket, and made his way to the front of the suite. There Tetsuya was waiting with his overcoat in hand, umbrella ready in the other. Akashi gave him a quick nod of approval before making his way to the elevator. Tetsuya followed close behind.

“Stay at my side unless I instruct otherwise, Tetsuya.” Akashi adjusted his gloves as the elevator dropped. The door dinged, and Akashi’s shoes clicked on the marble floor of the lobby. Kuroko’s bare feet barely made a sound. 

The drive took less than thirty minutes, the rain pounding on the roof never once letting up. Kuroko prepared the umbrella once again, but Akashi stayed his hand. There was already a pack of servants waiting for them, an army of umbrellas at the ready. The sudden attention unnerved the shy hybrid, his short tail flicking wildly, but Akashi paid him no mind.

“Shuzo, it’s good to see you again.” Akashi bowed.

Nijimura grumbled. “I’m still older than you, you know.”

“We know each other too well.” Akashi fought down a smile. “Shall we get out of the rain?”

“I’ll show you to the tiger,” said Nijimura, and led them through the front door of the warehouse. Normally, Akashi would never be caught dead in such a place, with its skeleton walls and bare cement floors. Crates and cages lined the walls and formed aisles, and everywhere people and hybrids mixed. The smell was atrocious. 

“We rarely get them this big, as I told you. We struck a deal with the Los Angeles Zoo and Botanical Gardens for housing the past two weeks, but had him sedated and moved here this morning when they cleared him for transport.”

“Thank you for your consideration, Shuzo.” Noticing Kuroko lagging to take in all the sights and smells, Akashi threw him a look. Kuroko jumped and skipped to keep up. 

Nijimura paid the hybrid no mind, used to ignoring their presence to get business done. “He tossed a few of my guys around. Haizaki’s the only guy left who’s willing to get close enough to feed him, even with the sedation.” 

A man fell into step with them, visibly startling Kuroko, but he only walked with them long enough to hand Nijimura a clipboard with papers and tip his hat before turning away. “Here’s the information you requested. We don’t have the facilities to run a full blood test, but the LA Zoo forwarded some results. He’s clear to fly internationally with the correct sedatives.”

Akashi took the clipboard and looked it over. “Age unknown?”

“Looks like a young adult, but we haven’t been able to get close enough to his teeth to verify. He’s big though.” Nijimura tapped the top of the paper, leaning into Akashi’s personal space.

“160 kg,” Akashi said, “fully sized.”

“He’s not done growing. I’ll let your scientists tell you the specifics, but you’ll see it for yourself,” said Nijimura as he led them down one hall and in front of an open door. It looked like an office hastily renovated into a cage, with steel bars thrown onto the windows to prove it. From inside came snarling and muffled laughter.

A massive hybrid crouched on the floor, panting hard and baring his fangs, claws extended and fur sprouted in a half shift. He was drugged, his movements sluggish where they should have been graceful. Akashi glanced to Kuroko for clues and found the bunny staring, his blue eyes wide and scared. 

“That’s enough Haizaki, let him be,” said Nijimura. The cruel man turned to face them. He wore a bandanna over his mouth, breath coming in short puffs from underneath the black fabric. 

“Still pestering scared animals,” Akashi said. Haizaki laughed, big and loud and cold.

“So you’re the buyer, should have guessed. Shuzo has a soft spot for you, it’s somewhere up his-”

“Go find something better to do until I call you again,” said Nijimura. Haizaki gave him a once over before stepping around him and into the hallway. Akashi listened to his footsteps fade down the hallway, then turned his attention back to his newest hybrid. 

“I can see what you were saying about growing.” The tiger had not stopped shaking, but it did nothing to mask the power in that back, those long limbs, the tail thrashing wildly behind him. How big would he be when fully grown? How long would it take? Akashi wondered if his fur was soft, despite the dirty look of it. He’d be in need of a bath, first hand, he thought. 

His eyes were startling red, eyebrows thick, teeth hanging heavily over his lower lip. It looked cumbersome and particularly uncomfortable, but his full form was kept from him. Kuroko spared Akashi a glance before letting out a hesitant whine. Akashi nodded the go ahead, and Kuroko whined again. Big, rounded ears swivelled forward to catch the sound. Kuroko smiled and chanced another whine in his direction. The answer was a proud display of large teeth, nose scrunched to undoubtedly try to place his scent. It painted a funny picture.

Kuroko didn’t seem to realize he was being watched. It was only when he looked away from the tiger did he notice both his Master and Nijimura waiting. He flinched back, tail curling, and respectfully bowed his head in apology. 

“Keep talking to him,” said Akashi, and waited for Kuroko to do just that. 

Kuroko took a tentative step forward, checking with Akashi to make sure it was permitted and also with the tiger to make sure the move was taken positively. Slowly, he let out a series of whines and calls, trying to soothe the tiger down from his defensive position. 

The tiger’s tail kept thrashing, but he put his teeth away. The partial shift fell away, fur giving to skin, scraped and dirty, and Akashi could see the man beneath. He had to be twice Kuroko’s size, even without his shift, something Akashi had only seen a few times in his life.

“You’re big,” Kuroko said, his voice low for sensitive ears. Akashi watched those orange ears perk but otherwise remain unresponsive. Kuroko knelt before him. “But you’re heavily drugged. There’s no way you’re getting out of here in this condition.”

The tiger looked him up and down, eyes narrowed, but said nothing. Large hands slammed into the floor suddenly, making Kuroko jump, but the tiger didn’t follow through on the threat. He glanced between the three of them and began to pace, as much as his chain allowed, huffing and growling. It was a step down from the particularly feral behaviour he was exhibiting earlier, Akashi was happy to see.

“How did they catch you?” Kuroko asked. Akashi waited with bated breath. He had read the report, but he wanted to hear it. There was no way an animal like that would get caught so easily. There certainly was no surrendering on his part.

The tiger roared, directing it not at Kuroko but at the ceiling, and slapped the floor again. This time he dragged his claws along the surface, seeming to revel in the harsh sound it made. Kuroko cringed, and even Akashi shuddered. They were closer than Akashi was comfortable with; the chain linked to the collar around the tiger’s neck pulled taunt from its base on the wall. The tiger clawed at it, distressed, before roaring again and recoiling from the tension. The chain clanked on the floor, loud enough to echo.

“A fight,” the tiger said. His voice was deep and rough. Akashi watched Kuroko’s tail quiver shyly, no doubt a bit intimidated just by the sound. The tiger padded closer, then balanced on his legs to trace the fresh cuts on his shoulders and sides as if to show them off to Kuroko.

Akashi looked them over with a clinical eye despite the distance. The ones on the tiger’s shoulders were not healing as well as the ones on his ribs, probably as it would be hard for the tiger to clean them himself. 

“When?” Asked Kuroko, crawling closer inch by inch. The tiger eyed him, sent another glance in Akashi’s direction, but did not object. His breathing was under control, even if he tensed at every foreign noise. Akashi could still see the whites of his eyes, and occasionally a growl echoed from his throat through the room.

When Kuroko was close enough to reach out and touch the tiger, he made sure his hand was in plain sight and moved slowly, touching the tiger’s wrist before anything else. It was key that the tiger felt in control, Akashi knew that. The tiger’s lips drew back, eyes wary, but he did not shy away.

“Three days.” 

Akashi looked away from his wounds to find the tiger staring at him. He did not look away. Kuroko fidgeted in his peripheral, the tip of his tail flicking slightly. 

“I am sorry.” Kuroko stroked his hand up and down the tiger’s arm in a way of comfort. The skin beneath his fingers twitched as if stung, but there was no obvious negative reaction, of which Akashi was thankful. Kuroko continued. “You must be tired,” he said.

“I’m angry,” the tiger snapped. Kuroko let out a soft whine in reply. Leaning forward, balancing himself on one hand, Kuroko pressed his cheek to the tiger’s shoulder. Touch and smell were especially strong for hybrids, especially untrained ones. The tiger allowed it, even turning his head to sniff cautiously the top of Kuroko’s head. Akashi knew domestic hybrids smelt different, though he did not understand the distinction. The tiger didn’t seem to mind Kuroko’s smell, leaning into his touch and into his space. Kuroko made himself appear as small as possible, then hesitantly licked the skin in front of him. The tiger’s shoulder twitched, but he did not move away.

They ended up curled into each other’s space, Kuroko’s tongue idly lapping at one particularly deep cut on the tiger’s side from his place underneath the tiger’s stomach. The tiger had hunched over him protectively, making the occasional questioning noise whenever Kuroko shifted. If he moved suddenly, Kuroko could easily be trampled underneath his massive build, but the tiger had barely moved in the past ten minutes, content to crouch in place as Kuroko huddled sideways between his arms. Akashi knew it was only his presence in the room that kept Kuroko from shedding his clothes and rubbing skin against skin, as was natural.

The tiger seemed to share his sentiments, sniffing at the fabric along his hip like it was the most offensive thing he had ever encountered. It made Akashi question the torn-up denim on the tiger's own legs. 

“Any news on the other one?”

“Spotted in the same area as before. I was planning a basic scent trap, now that we have this one.”

“A bonded pair?”

“Maybe. Maybe siblings.”

“You don’t know?”

“Hybrids,” said Nijimura, by way of explanation. 

Akashi scoffed. “I’m not leaving without seeing both of them.”

“And I assume you want to take control of the bait and capture.”

Akashi smiled. “Of course.” 

Nijimura rolled his eyes as if put upon. “I’ll show you my office.” Akashi felt a hand brush his lower back and pretended to ignore it. “Don’t leave the rabbit, he may eat it,” Nijimura added.

Akashi tsked. “Come along, Tetsuya.”

\--

Nijimura brought them to a wooded neighbourhood in southern LA. FCC had the operation handled, leaving them watching through field glasses from a rooftop downwind, the rain pelting them at a hard angle. Kuroko held his umbrella diligently, but they both quickly soaked through. He would have to be careful not to let the rabbit catch a cold from his wet clothes. The sooner they were back inside and on their way, the better.

The second hybrid came easily, though he followed the scent trail like a wary scavenger, Akashi thought. It was still simple enough to fire a shot of sedative from a distance. He ran once he felt the sting of the dart, but no amount of determination could fight the chemical process. FCC handlers tailed him a few streets. Akashi had to appreciate his graceful movements, even while fighting capture. He couldn’t help wonder what kind of spectacle the tiger had made. The hybrid fell, sluggish from the drugs, and that was the end of the chase. 

Nijimura pumped a fist into the air when he got the confirmation call over his radio. The second hybrid was being restrained and wrapped up for transportation back to the FCC warehouse. It was a little thanks to luck, but mostly thanks to Nijimura. 

Akashi handed his pair of binoculars back to Kuroko. “Another success under your belt, Shuzo.”

“Be sure to give me a glowing recommendation, Seijurou.” The man winked, emboldened by his victory. 

“I’ll be sure to let your betters know you’ve done me well.” Akashi pretended not to feel Kuroko staring at him. Akashi was rarely amenable to advances, but the recent acquisitions had him riding a high and hiding it poorly. He was itchy in his own skin, eager to be back in his domain, full lab results in hand. A change of clothes was in quick order too. 

They took the stairs off the roof and all the way to the ground because there was no elevator in the building. Kuroko didn’t seem to mind hopping along happily behind them. Akashi glanced back at him. “What do you think of the second hybrid, Tetsu?”

“They seem very different from each other. This one looks scaly, quiet,” said Kuroko.

“I think you have something special on your hands, Seijurou.” 

“I’ll wait until I see him in person before I get my hopes up.” The second hybrid could easily be some common breed, indistinguishable and relatively useless to him. Worth keeping to appease the tiger, perhaps. It would be easier to see details in the same room instead of through the field glasses, and such details would tell if the hybrid was of value. 

The ride back was long in Akashi’s impatience. It took everything in him not to bounce a leg as he sat thinking about the tiger and his friend. He wondered what bond they shared and if it could be utilized for the program. How he hoped they could be identified, their pedigrees traced. The tiger seemed pugnacious, but perhaps the other would be more cooperative. 

Nijimura’s radio crackled as they walked from the car to the warehouse. The rain had not let up. 

“Well, he bit one of the handlers. They sedated him further,” said Nijimura. 

“The dosage should’ve been enough for his size.” If they fucked up his acquisition with faulty drug doses, there would be hell to pay. “How’s he responding?” 

“You’ll see for yourself, be patient.” 

Akashi nearly scoffed at the reprimand. He was not a child and would not be silenced like one. But it would be more childish to snap back at him, and his blood was running hot already. Akashi kept his mouth shut as they walked abreast, counting the minutes it took to cross from one side of the facility to the other. 

There were more guards for this hybrid than the tiger. It would not do. One man stepped forward, gave them a bow, and addressed Nijimura. “It’s alert, but no longer agitated, sir.”

“I want them out.” 

“Seijurou-”

“Two can stay on the door. I want to see him alone.” 

“We don’t even know what he _is_. It’s too dangerous.” 

“It’s perfectly safe. The tiger was equally dangerous.”

“He bit Sato, and the first conscious sedation didn’t work the way it should’ve. We don’t know what we’re dealing with.” Nijimura crossed his arms. “I’m inclined not to let you in the room at all.”

Akashi glared, stomping down the pit of fury in his belly. “I wasn’t asking, Shuzo.”

The man looked him up and down. He tapped a clipboard to his forehead and sighed. “I’m going in with you.” 

Akashi nodded. He looked to Kuroko where the rabbit stood vigilant behind his shoulder. “Watch from the doorway, Tetsu.” The room emptied at Nijimura’s signal. Kuroko followed them as far as he was allowed and then lingered in the open door. Nijimura tried to keep himself between Akashi and the hybrid like a protective barrier. Akashi stepped around him with a pointed look and took the hybrid in for the first time. 

He was beautiful, sleek. Not as big or as broad as the tiger, but Akashi noted the graceful build of his body and the power there. He didn’t move, sluggish again with the increased sedative, but his dark eyes were lucid, wild. Angry. Between the smattering of light scales on his neck and the impression of loreal pits beneath his eyes, Akashi was already buzzing with ideas. “We have a serpent on our hands, Tetsu.” 

“How can you tell, Master?”

“Look carefully. You see the dark hollows beneath his cheekbones? Loreal pits. Only crotaline snakes have them.” 

“A pit viper?” Nijimura frowned. “It might explain the resistance.” 

“I’m sure the toxicity report from the bite will confirm it.”

“Shit, Sato.” Nijimura looked torn between leaving to take care of his staff and protecting Akashi from the wild hybrid. In anyone else, Akashi wouldn’t tolerate the behaviour, but Shuzo was a different case. 

“Go check on him.” 

Nijimura glanced at the placid viper and then headed for the door, hand already reaching for his radio. The emergency medical staff would have an easier time treating such a snake bite once they knew. 

“That makes him venomous, master?” Kuroko asked.

“Yes, Tetsuya. Our new friend is very deadly indeed.” The deadly hybrid looked him over, quiet. Akashi was happy to be evaluated, despite his soggy shoes. They were going to be seeing a lot of each other. It would be best if he made a good first impression. 

“You shot me first.” 

“Ah, he speaks.” Akashi took a step forward. Kuroko whined, nervous, still huddled in the doorway. “I’m very sorry about the dart.”

“Where is he?”

“Who?” 

The hybrid glared at him. Akashi smiled and held up his hands. He had only been hoping for a name, “Your friend is here. He’s fine.” 

“You took him.”

“I didn’t, but I bought him, and you too. Isn’t that exciting?” Akashi waited a moment for a reaction, then looked to the bunny behind him. “Aren’t you excited, Tetsu?”

“Of course, Master!” Kuroko chirped, perfectly genuine. His poor feet were still soaking wet, and he was shivering minutely from all the stress. It has been selfish to bring him, and it had been such a long day for both of them. Akashi had to be sure to reward him later. 

“You’re stunning, viper.” Akashi took in his torn clothes, the loose chain around his neck. It was unwise to get close to see what it was, but it had him curious enough to take another step forward. “Can you tell me your name?”

“Himuro.” 

Akashi bowed. “I am Akashi Seijurou. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He gestured to Kuroko. “This is Kuroko Tetsuya, a Beveren rabbit.” Kuroko bowed politely. Akashi was proud of his nerve. “I’ll be taking you and your friend back to Japan, to a new home.” 

Himuro didn’t look inclined to answer, but Akashi waited. He was rewarded for his patience when Himuro asked, “why?” 

“I’m working on a special project, and I believe you two are exactly what I need.”

“Won’t help you.”

Akashi tsked. “It will be much easier with your cooperation, I will admit. Now is not the time to discuss the details, however. Rest, we will see you again soon.”

Akashi turned and left the viper glaring at his back. He joined Kuroko just outside the doorway and touched the rabbit’s elbow to bring him close. 

“What did you smell?” 

“He reeks of the tiger, Master,” Kuroko answered.

Akashi nodded. “Mated?” 

“It’s hard to place. The drugs and his stress are overpowering.” 

Akashi frowned. He wouldn’t risk Kuroko’s safety by having him get close enough to scent properly. After Himuro was fully sedated, Akashi doubted Kuroko would smell little else but the tranquillizer and what they already knew. It would have to wait, at least until they were settling into their new lives. Still, Akashi needed to know and knew Nijimura would find out for him. 

Nijimura returned as if summoned by Akashi’s thoughts of him. 

Akashi smiled. “Shuzo, were there any signs of eggs in the nest site?”

“None.” Nijimura gestured a man away. “Why?”

“There may be a secondary nest somewhere in the area. I want it found.”

Nijimura considered it, looking him up and down. “And if your secondary nest doesn’t exist?” 

“You have an excuse to call me in two weeks.” 

\--

Akashi handled Atsushi personally when he had the time. The big bear wore a collar, but it was a formality at this point. He had been with the project longer than anyone and liked his way of life. For the most part, he was free to eat and sleep whenever he wanted, and occasionally Akashi brought him a dam to try his luck on. He was easy to work with and easy to handle, given his mood was good. 

But when tired, Murasakibara did not hesitate to rise to his full height and rage. He had scared more handlers, destroyed more property, and broken more bones than any hybrid Akashi had ever owned or even known of. Such violence was easy due to his immense size and the reach of his long arms, his thick claws. But Akashi loved his power, loved his temper. He loved how easily Atsushi succumbed to his will, and only his will. 

“Come, Atsushi, I have a new sow for you.” 

The giant huffed and snuffled his hand, scenting Mibuchi on his fingers. “The vixen,” he rumbled.

“Yes, you remember him.” 

“Yes.” Atsushi licked his hand from wrist to fingertip. Akashi knew he could swallow his Master’s whole arm if he tried, but Atsushi would never. Akashi fed him, babied him, soothed his hurts as a mother would. Even now, he produced a treat from his pocket for the bear to suck on as they walked. 

“Follow me, Atsushi.” Akashi let the giant pinch his sleeve and amble along behind him. It was so easy to handle Atsushi like this, almost like caring for a child. Barring an unexpected upset, it would be simple to guide him to the breeding bench and let him mount until he grew tired. With his stature and the size of his cock, he’d have Mibuchi squealing with heat madness well before then. 

Noticing Atsushi falling behind, Akashi took another treat from his pocket and unwrapped it for him. “Come come, Atsushi, don’t lollygag.” 

“Akachin, it’s so far.” 

“Don’t be lazy.” Akashi raised a hand and watched the big monster bend down to sniff his candy. He lapped it from Akashi’s palm and licked his fingers, indulgent with the taste of his master and the sweet both. “Don’t make me sticky, Atsushi. Come on.” 

Akashi led the bear along with a hand near his face, subjected to licks and sniffs as they made their way down the hall. “You must be tired, Atsushi. Try hard for me today. Reo needs you.” 

Murasakibara hummed and drooled from his slack mouth. He was waking up, roused by the scent and taste of the vixen waiting for him. Akashi had to give him a third candy before they reached the room with the breeding bench. The door opened, and he held a hand up, stopping the giant just inside. 

“Listen to me, Atsushi. I have more treats for you.” That got the bear’s attention. He crowded closer, making Akashi chuckle lightly. “Yes, yes. Just a few. I do have a strawberry one I’ve been saving, for if you’re good.” The great bear grabbed with enormous hands, pawing at his coat and his pockets in search of the sweets he was due. Akashi tutted. “Uh uh. Can you be good for me?” 

“So pushy, Akachin.” 

“Atsushi.” 

“I can be good for treats.” 

“You need to wait by the door while I check on Reo. This should entertain you.” Akashi sighed and produced one from an inner pocket. Atsushi eyed his coat like it was impossible to comprehend, then quickly turned to the candy in his master’s palm. He sucked it into his mouth with gusto and chuffed happily at the taste. Akashi wondered if he even heard what was asked of him. “That’s good. You’ll get another after you’ve waited patiently, Atsushi.” 

He turned away from the giant, still sucking on his hard candy. Mibuchi was watching him with dark eyes, his face deceptively calm behind his gag. Akashi gave him a smile and pet his glossy black hair. “You’re a beautiful hybrid, Reo. I’m sure you’ve heard it before. But you give your studs hardship for trying to help you, why?” Mibuchi shuddered against his restraints but did not snarl like a lesser hybrid. Akashi was proud of him, even in his disrespect. 

“You can see your stud behind me. I thought you might enjoy a challenge. Oh, do you have something to say?” He unclasped the gag from behind Mibuchi’s head and let it fall into his waiting hand. 

Mibuchi panted, then began the predicted begging. “Master, Master please, I’ll be good, please don’t do this. I won’t fight again, you don’t need to strap me down.” 

“None of that now. You gave Daiki such trouble last time. Atsushi will cure you of that nasty predisposition. The bench is to remind you of your place here.” 

“Master, please! I can be good!” 

“My decisions are absolute, Reo. You are a devil of a vixen but you have great potential. Atsushi will help you realize it. His cubs are always healthy and sizeable.” Akashi glanced up, making sure Murasakibara was playing nice. 

“Master, he’s too big, please-” 

Akashi gagged him and strapped his head down. Mibuchi had always given his studs trouble, even if it meant Akashi’s wrath. Akash still liked him and valued him in the project, but he could be a nuisance. It was easier to have him strapped down to a breeding bench and serviced than put up with his antics. Akashi lifted his tail to check his quim, ignoring how the fox struggled against his restraints. Mibuchi had objections, but those would cease when he was fully heated and had a stud to mount him. 

Mibuchi was always ready to fight until the last breath, especially during his season. He required a confident stud and a strong one too. Akashi loved his fire and wanted to see it in a new litter of kits. Murasakibara was a good choice for a stud. The two hybrids had met and scented and were agreeable with each other all the while. Both were large for their size, and Mibuchi was sure to whelp fox kits given Murasakibara’s rarity. It would be a fun experiment. It would teach Mibuchi a lesson for disobeying him. Akashi was not a cruel master, but he would not tolerate such disrespect, nor a threat to his specimens. He spent too much time and money on this facility to see it suffer a hybrid’s pride. 

He sunk a finger into Mibuchi’s cunt, pumping it in and out and watching his slick gush out with him. The vixen wailed against his gag, stimulated by his finger. 

“Atsushi, do you want a taste?” Akashi held his hand up. The bear lumbered forward, snuffling. The smell of Mibuchi’s season was potent in the air, no doubt, teasing him. Akashi could see his cock thickening between his legs. He pulled his hand away and brought it down to slick in Mibuchi’s juices again. Murasakibara whined and clicked his tongue, hoping to solicit Akashi’s good graces. Akashi let him lick his sticky fingers a second time, knowing nothing else excited the bear more than tasting. 

“Ready to mount, Atsushi?” 

“Hungry, Akachin.” 

“Ah, I understand.” Akashi fished around in his pocket and produced a candy. “Do you want this?” The giant bear nodded, salivating like a true animal. Akashi stepped aside and let him see his new vixen properly. He led the bear by the nose, holding the candy out until he paused, holding it just before the fox’s quim. 

The bear leaned in close, bent his great body in half to stuff his nose to the fox’s ass. He gulped in the fox’s scent, enticed by his season and the slick dribbling out of his quim. Murasakibara licked over his fingers and the candy both. “Strawberry?”

“Of course, Atsushi, you’ve been so good for me.” Akashi pressed the round candy against the clench of Mibuchi’s pussy. It took little effort to pop it inside. The cinch of the vixen’s cunt popped it back out, wet with slick and gummy with its melting sugars. Murasakibara made a low noise of want. “Ah, it’s better inside.” Akashi pushed the pink candy back in Mibuch’s cunt, passed the initial clench of his walls and to the deeper pocket inside him. 

Murasakibara chased after his treat. His long tongue snuck out and lapped the hot trail of slick that ran down from Mibuchi’s pussy to the back of his knee. He followed it up to the vixen’s weeping cunt and then in, the great length of his tongue slipping inside like there was no resistance at all. He found his strawberry candy and curled his tongue around it, pulled it out with a delectable pop. The candy cracked beneath his large teeth and he sucked at the shards. Akashi pet his head. “Good job, Atsushi. Does it taste good?” The giant nodded. Mibuchi shook and cursed in his restraints with only half an idea of what they pushed into him, surely. His body gave him away, flushed red from head to toe. Akashi admired the curve of his back over the bench, the stretch of his long legs to the floor. The thick black straps of the bench broke the pale line of his ready body but did not subtract from it. With how it suited him and how it affected him, Akashi would be sure to use a bench with Mibuchi from that point on. 

“And Mibuchi? Does he taste good?” He watched Murasakibara push his tongue inside Mibuchi’s leaking cunt a second time, searching for the source of his slick and maybe more candy too. Mibuchi squealed and his pussy spilt around the bear’s mouth, his hips grinding down against the bench. Akashi reached down and touched his swollen clit, knowing he was still coming in wave after wave. Murasakibara’s tongue lapped around his fingers. Mibuchi shifted to get away from the contact, sensitive with his fresh orgasm.

Akashi moved his slick fingers to the vixen’s asshole and prodded there. It wouldn’t be punishment if he didn’t leave a bit of a burn, but he didn’t want Mibuchi hurt when Atsushi went for the tightest hole. Mibuchi cried and shook but took his slick fingers one by one, his new stud licking his hungry, strawberry tinged pussy all the while. Akashi knew his protests were token at this point, knew the vixen wanted a litter and wanted one badly even if he disagreed with his choice of stud. Akashi couldn’t blame him. Large kits could be cumbersome, dangerous to carry. But he wanted bigger kits this time. Atsushi carried perfect growth-facilitating genes, and Mibuchi was large enough for the match to be safe. 

“Ready to make me proud, Atsushi?” 

The bear rose to his feet when prompted by Akashi’s hands. He laid his cock over Mibuchi’s back and humped his ass, eager to get off but not eager to work for it. Akashi tsked and cradled his cock by the underside, guiding it further down to Mibuchi’s holes. Murasakibara growled and thrust, his red cock head sliding through Mibuchi’s puffy folds and between his ass cheeks, too big to catch on either hole without help. Akashi guided him again, smiling when the big boar snagged his mushroom tip on Mibuchi’s pussy and moaned at the clench waiting for him. Akashi placed a hand on the sharp bone of the hybrid’s hip and the other under his balls. He pushed the big beast forward into the prize that awaited him. It had been some time since they gave him a chance to stud and he grew frenzied as his cock sank deeper, his long claws leaving welts on Mibuchi’s hips. 

“There we go, you know what to do.” 

Murasakibara nodded, his mouth open and panting. He tried pulling Mibuchi back further, a bit of his cock left outside and neglected. Akashi frowned, watching the bear slap his vixen on the ass once, almost languid. He slapped again and shoved his hips forward at the same time, making Mibuchi squeal. 

“You may not fit, Atsushi.” 

“Make it fit, Akachin.” Murasakibara groped the red welt his hand had made, pumping his cock in as far as it would fit. Murasakibara’s dams had to be big to bear his overly large litters, to stand his overly large cock. Akashi knew he was just too big for the vixen who was not small for a dam but not the largest at the facility either. It was still a good match, and it was worth trying the natural way before seeking more artificial means. Natural breedings yielded the best litters, Akashi believed. Something about the natural hormone flux from mounting and being mounted could not be imitated in a lab. His dams were always happier and more receptive, his studs prouder and bolder, both parties more stated. It was only in their nature, they could not be blamed. 

“I don’t think I can, Atsushi.” He stroked a hand over the bear’s back, knowing he was upset at being denied even as he rutted without abandon. He pulled on Mibuchi’s tail with his free hand and inspected his ass. His hole was puffy from earlier abuse and pressed tight under the pressure from his other hole. Akashi knew it would stretch and Murasakibara could fit his whole length there instead. “Don’t be upset. Try here.”

“Mmnm?” Murasakibara poked a finger in like a curious child. He hummed again when the fox wailed and clenched around him at the intrusion. His hips jerked forward in response and he added a second finger. “Tighter here, Akachin. Won’t fit.”

“It’s deeper, Atsushi, you know that.” He rubbed a circle in the middle of Murasakibara’s back, pleased when he drew his hips back and pulled his cock out with a loud pop. 

“Cold.” The bear pouted, childlike. Akashi was quick to stroke his cock, covered in slick and quickly cooling now free from the tight cinch of Mibuchi’s cunt. He guided the tip up and to Mibuchi’s asshole, letting Murasakibara grind forward into the tight furl. He would need more force to penetrate but he took so long to come it never hurt to let him tease himself. Akashi watched, fascinated by the slight give in Mibuchi’s flesh under the weight of his stud’s cock. 

“Want it, Master. Small, pink.” 

“He is pretty, isn’t he?” Akashi pressed him forward a bit more with the hand on his back. “Don’t you want to give him cubs, Atsushi? Make him yours?” 

Murasakibara nodded, licking his lips. His cock twitched and poked more insistently at Mibuchi’s ass.

“Go on, Atsushi, you’ve earned it. A little press.” He helped the bear push, loving how he moaned and growled his entire way in. As Akashi thought, Mibuchi’s ass gave gradually and completely, letting his new stud sink in to the hilt. It was a sight to see, given the length of Murasakibara’s cock. “There you go, doesn’t that feel good?” 

Murasakibara huffed and snorted and nodded the best he could while his thighs shook. Akashi loved the sight of him bent over his small vixen and surging into him with gaining speed. His girth pulled Mibuchi’s hole taunt and white and his heavy balls slapped the wet pussy below, sending slick flying with each thrust. Akashi gathered some on his fingers and spread it on Mibuchi’s asshole, fingering the rim and where the two hybrids connected. It was an indulgent touch, one he allowed himself because there was no one around to see it. Atsushi would never remember, never speak of it. Mibuchi was too heat drunk by this point to know anything at all. 

“You’re so good for me, Atsushi.” Akashi left the stud to his motions, knowing he could be trusted to continue, at least until he got tired. He circled around to the front of the breeding bench, crouching to see Mibuchi’s face. The hybrid was fucked out of it, drooling and mewling around his red gag, his breath coming in pants through his nose. Akashi was surprised he hadn’t passed out from lack of air, as there was always a chance if a gagged dam couldn’t calm down on the bench. 

The bench itself was designed to be calming to hybrids by keeping them in the instinctual breeding position, face down and ass up with each limb bound. Akashi had forgone the water bottle that fed down in a metal nozzle for continued hydration, knowing Mibuchi would need to be gagged. He eyed the hanging milking cups, knowing Mibuchi would hate the humiliation and Murasakibara would love his milk if it dropped spontaneously. Hybrids were talented and unpredictable like that, especially in terms of fecundity. There were accounts of bearing hybrids dropping milk purely from stimulation, but it was more successful if induced during heat. If he began to lactate, the vixen would walk away knowing he was gravid. It would be the best punishment, beyond giving his ass to a too large stud. 

Akashi pet Mibuchi’s hair between attaching the first of the milkers to his teats. The top pair was most prominent, but all eight of his teats were fat and puffy from his previous litters. Akashi fondled one and listened to Mibuchi hiss and whimper, caught between the assault on his ass and the emptiness of his quim. Akashi knew he must love it and hate it at the same time, desperate to be filled in the correct place and get his new kits but happy to be mounted in any way by a stud big and strong enough to catch him and weigh him down. He attached more of the milk cups until the contraption was ready. The suction started, pulling Mibuchi’s pink nipples tight inside the glass bulbs. Mibuchi squirmed, pulling at his restraints. 

Akashi stepped over to check on Atsushi pounding away at the fox’s ass. “Getting close, Atsushi? I want you to come in his cunt. Don’t disappoint me.” 

“Pushy, Akachin.” Murasakibara moaned and huffed, mouthing at the back of Mibuchi’s neck. He licked at the vulnerable glands. Akashi wondered if he wanted to bite and claim the vixen. 

“Don’t act like I don’t give you everything.” Akashi pet Murasakibara’s back in soothing circles, clearly teasing. He was horribly fond of Atsushi, after all. “Do this one thing for me, Atsushi.” 

“Yes, Master.” 

“Thank you. You’re so good for me.” Murasakibara groaned and Akashi leaned close, knowing the signs. “Close? Here, let me help, we’ll do it together.” Murasakibara slowed his pace to a crawl, and Akashi took hold of his hip. He pushed back, watching more and more of the bear’s shiny and red cock appear until his crown popped free. Mibuchi’s hole clenched around nothing but could not close. Murasakibara made a sound and moved to push back in, enticed by the sight. Akashi tsked and nudged his cock down, let the tip catch on Mibuchi’s unused pussy. “Push in here, Atsushi.” 

Murasakibara did as he was told, his giant cock pressed heavily to Mibuchi’s pussy until the tension gave in and he popped in. The rest of his thick cock followed, curving along the inside of Mibuchi’s cunt in a way it hadn’t inside his ass. Akashi knew the big bear loved it, despite that last bit of his cock that still couldn’t fit. The vixen’s cervix held him back, no matter how deep in his season. Akashi gripped the neglected base of his cock, almost sorry he was left wanting. “Such a good stud for me. Give him cubs, I know you can.” 

Maybe he had a soft spot for Atsushi after so many years of working with him, but he loved watching the big stud find his release in a worthy dam. Atsushi was a magnificent specimen for the project, the poster child for the facility and all it offered the higher hybrid world. When he came, his eyes closed and his mouth fell open, teeth catching at Mibuchi’s glands with no intent. His hips kept rolling in insistent circles until he could rut no further still, grinding forward in lazy circles as he gnawed and drooled over his vixen’s neck. 

Akashi pet his neck and his glands, knowing the bear loved his touch in times like these. “Such a good cub for me, studding your sow.” 

Murasakibara chuffed and whined, his hips twitching a few more times. Below him, Mibuchi was smothered by his weight, his paunch swollen with a fresh load of cum, his long tail quivering. Akashi met his gaze and found it vacant and dark with lust, his focus lost to sensations of being bred. “Thank you, Reo, you did so well. Doesn’t that feel good? You’re giving Atsushi pups, can you feel it?” 

Mibuchi’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, his teeth worrying the gag holding his mouth open. Akashi had the courtesy to wipe spit away from his lips and chin and tears from his cheeks. “You look so beautiful like this, Reo. You were meant for being bred, weren’t you?” Mibuchi moved his head just enough, as much as he could. Akashi knew he was deep in a heat haze and susceptible to anything, craved the approval of his betters at the same time he craved to be bred. He let the fox scent his wrist, knowing hybrids needed that. They would remember his scent and his dominance the next time they entered their cycle. They would scent him again and again until they understood he was everywhere and controlled them in every way, until they called him Master, even in the midst of heat. 

“I’m so proud of you and Atsushi both. Let’s try again, shall we?” Akashi looked up at Murasakibara and smiled. He offered the giant a candy from the palm of his hand, withholding a laugh when that inquisitive tongue tickled between his fingers. It was dreadfully long, more like a bear’s tongue than a person’s. He wondered how Mibuchi felt with Murasakibara licking into his core, searching for his honeypot. Akashi shivered and moved his sticky hand down to Murasakibara’s cock, hanging half-hard and silky wet between his legs. “Ready, Atsushi? Which hole do you want?” 

“Tighter, Master.” Murasakibara pressed his cock to Mibuchi’s ass. Akashi understood the urge. The bear wanted to rut in the deepest, tightest hole until he was forced to spill elsewhere. Akashi would not deny him that. 

“Fuck here then.” He tugged Mibuchi’s ass open with one finger. The muscle gave easily, stretched from abuse. Murasakibara moaned and pushed his half-hard cock forward over the swell of his vixen’s ass. He grew harder and more eager and Akashi tipped his cock head into the red gape of Mibuchi’s ass. It caught, and he sank in with a moan. “When you’re ready, you know what to do?” 

“Give him cubs, Master.” 

“That’s my Atsushi.” Akashi patted his back and encouraged him to thrust faster. “I know you’ll do me proud.” He stepped away and pet down the line of Mibuchi’s back as he approached his down-turned head. He stroked his dewy shoulders and swiped the sweat from his neck. He even rubbed the fox’s swollen and bitten glands. The poor thing whined and leaned into his touch, lost to his heat. Akashi smiled, knowing he had learned his lesson. 

“Breathtaking, Reo. Truly breathtaking.” 


End file.
